Waiting for You
by BloodyPuppet
Summary: Entah bagaimana hati Len bisa dicuri oleh seorang anak kecil.


"Uh… uh… Huu…"

Terduduk di pinggiran jalan seorang anak kecil dengan kedua lutut yang berdarah menangis tersedu-sedu. Di depannya terdapat parit yang cukup dalam dan di dalam parit itu ada sebuah kunci dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk kucing. Kunci pintu apartemennya.

Gadis kecil itu tak mungkin mengambilnya, parit itu terlalu dalam untuk lengan kecilnya menggapai dan ia tidak berani turun dengan kedua lutut yang terluka. Ibunya baru akan pulang malam nanti atau besok pagi, temannya tinggal cukup jauh darinya, dan ia tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Ibunya meminta agar ia tidak berbicara pada tetangganya; entah karena apa.

Yang gadis kecil itu bisa lakukan hanya menangis, menyesali kenapa ia bisa sampai terjatuh.

Sampai, sebuah bayangan mendekatinya. Menghalangi teriknya sinar matahari.

#

Waiting for You

#

"Jadi namanya Rin- _chan_?"

"Iya."

"Dia tetanggamu?"

"Hm…"

"…"

Tak terima dengan jawaban yang terkesan dingin, seorang wanita dengan rambut hijau mengambil gelas yang tengah diminum teman bicaranya.

" _What the hell_?! Gumi!"

"Gummy, sayangku."

"Cih."

"Oh ayolah Lelen~"

"Lennard untukmu," ucapnya cukup keras. Bisingnya klub malam membuat percakapan di bar milik Gummy terasa seperti bisikan.

"Kukira kamu itu 'melenceng' Lelen," balas Gumi atau Gummy, tidak memedulikan perkataan pria berambut pirang di depannya.

"Lennard," (sekali lagi ia berusaha membetulkan Gumi.) "Aku pun sempat berpikir seperti itu…"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Entahlah."

"Padahal aku mau menjodohkanmu dengan Kaito- _dono_ , loo~" Dengan nada menggoda Gumi melirik pria berambut biru tua yang tengah menari di tengah-tengah lautan manusia lain.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Padahal kau akan menjadi _uke_ yang imut dan Kaito- _dono_ akan menjadi _seme_ yang super… Hehehe…" Dengan muka yang memerah Gumi membayangkan sesuatu hal yang akan membuat semua _fujoshi_ berteriak bahagia.

"Hapus pikiran tidak senonohmu, Gumi!"

"Oh ayolah, pekerjaan kita kan terkadang membutuhkan hal-hal tidak senonoh itu!"

"Iya iya, tapi kembalikan cocktail-ku." Len menunjuk minumannya yang masih berada di genggaman Gumi, membuat Gumi tersadar kalau sedari tadi ia masih memegang minuman teman 'sekantor' kesayangannya.

"Ups, sorry Lelen~" Menaruh kembali minuman yang sudah setengah gelas kembali ke depan Len, Gumi berpangku tangan dan kembali bertanya;

"Omong-omong Rin- _chan_ ini sekolah di mana?"

"Entah…"

"Jangan bersikap dingin lagi, Len!"

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahu nama serta ia adalah tetanggaku. Titik!"

"Len! Oh ayo…"

"Gummy! Ambilkan aku vodka dingin!" seru suara baru dari samping bar.

"Oke! Lain kali ya Lelen!"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Pergi meninggalkan Len sendirian dengan minumannya, Gumi melayani pelanggan baru yang meminta vodka.

#

"Lenny?"

"Ya, Rin?"

"Ambilkan garpu…"

"Oke." Mengambil garpu dari dalam lemari, Len memberikan garpu ke tangan kecil Rin.

"Makacih."

"Cama-cama~" balas Len dengan suara khas anak-anak yang masih cadel. Setelah mendapatkan garpu dari Len, Rin melanjutkan memasak mi yang ia aduk-aduk dengan garpu pemberian dari Len.

'Gumi akan membunuhku kalau dia tahu Rin- _chan_ masih kelas satu SD,' pikir Len sambil mengamati Rin yang dengan imutnya merebus mi ramen yang akan mereka berdua makan. Lucu juga melihat anak kelas satu sudah bisa memasak mi, di mana biasanya anak seumur Rin lebih memilih mi gelas yang lebih mudah untuk dibuat. Memasukkan telur ke dalam rebusan serta daun bawang, Rin kembali mengaduk-aduk, sementara Len sibuk memperhatikan Rin.

Oke, Len terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang bangga melihat anaknya sudah bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Alias mengerikan.

Setelah menuangkan mi rebus ke dalam dua mangkuk, Rin meletakkan panci ke wastafel dan berkata;

"Sudah jadi!"

"Hmm, bagian Rin- _chan_ kok sedikit?" tanya Len sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang isinya hanya setengah, sementara mangkuk yang satu hampir kewalahan menahan kuah mi.

"Kebanyakan, Rin nggak bica makan satu bungkus ramen sekaligus," jawab Rin sedikit cemberut setelah mendengar perkataan Len, yang dibalas elusan di kepala oleh Len.

"Ya sudah, yuk dimakan," ajaknya tak memedulikan muka cemberut Rin yang imut. Dan oh! Apakah Len sudah menyebutkan betapa imutnya Rin yang memakai celemek kebesaran?

Setelah turun dari kursi yang diletakkan di depan kompor, Rin mendorong kursi itu kembali ke meja makan, sementara Len membawa kedua mangkuk itu ke atas meja. Rin melepaskan celemek dan memberikannya pada Len yang sudah meletakkan makan siang atau sore mereka ke atas meja.

"Rin duduk dulu ya," kata Len yang dibalas anggukan Rin.

Sial, kenapa Rin begitu manis dan imut?!

Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Len kalau ia akan jatuh hati pada seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dari dirinya. Kalau dilihat dari masa lalu, Len selalu mengencani wanita yang lebih tua dan tentunya lebih dewasa serta cantik. Mungkin karena pengaruh pacar pertama Len.

Luka.

Seorang gadis… tidak, seorang wanita yang bisa dikatakan ' _perfect_ '. Mungkin terlalu _perfect_ untuk selera Len sehingga ia memutuskannya. Yah, Luka sudah menikah dengan seseorang dan memamerkannya dengan mengundang Len ke pesta pernikahannya. Len tidak cemburu atau bagaimana, toh ia juga yang memutuskan Luka yang terlalu sempurna itu.

Terlalu sempurna sampai-sampai Luka meminta Len untuk menjadi pria yang sempurna juga. Mungkin itu pula yang membuat Len memutuskan Luka.

Selain wanita-wanita 'dewasa' yang pernah Len kencani, pernah juga ia mengencani wanita yang cukup ' _childish_ ', Miku. Miku, seseorang yang berpura-pura dewasa namun pada akhirnya memperlihatkan ke- _childish_ -annya hanya untuk sekedar dibilang 'imut'. Namun bukan kesan 'imut' yang Len dapat, tapi suatu kepura-puraan. Bahkan kedewasaannya terkesan hambar. Itu pula yang membuat Len memutuskannya.

Dan berkat Len mencari wanita 'dewasa' seperti Luka, Len mendapat musuh-musuh baru yang diberi nama mantan.

Satu-satunya mantan yang tidak memusuhinya adalah Gumi. Mereka sempat berkencan selama beberapa minggu karena mereka satu pekerjaan dan juga teman ngobrol. Dan tentu saja sikap 'dewasa' Gumi yang tidak terkesan palsu seperti Miku membuat Len mengencani Gumi.

Namun setelah berkencan mereka berdua merasa aneh dan tidak cocok untuk saling memandang satu sama lain dalam hal cinta. Tentunya mereka berdua putus. Namun hal tersebut justru membuat tali pertemanan mereka menguat. Bahkan setelah putus, Gumi tidak segan-segan membuat Len pergi ke acara kencan buta. Bahkan mengatakan kalau Len harus mencoba gender lain mengingat betapa banyaknya mantan perempuannya dan semuanya tidak cocok.

Bodohnya, Len menyetujui hal itu dan 'mencoba'-nya. Tentunya berakhir dengan seorang musuh baru, tapi setidaknya bukan Len yang menjadi 'bawahan'.

Namun sekali lagi, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Len kalau ia akan jatuh hati pada seorang anak kecil.

"Oke, selamat makan!" ucap Len setelah menggantung celemek dan duduk di depan Rin.

"Celamat makan," jawab Rin. Imutnya, apalagi Rin terkadang masih cadel dengan huruf 'S'. Tentunya hal itu tidak dibuat-buat, mengingat Rin masihlah kecil. Dan imut~

Len benar-benar mabuk.

#

Bermain PS bersama di sore hari yang gelap karena hujan, Rin dan Len berlomba menjadi yang tercepat.

Ditemani teh hangat yang Rin taruh di samping, perlombaan balap berlangsung dengan seru dengan Rin duduk di atas pangkuan Len dan Len terkadang sengaja menghalangi pandangan mata Rin dengan kedua lengannya ketika mobil Rin mendahului mobil Len.

"Lenny curang!" seru Rin kesal yang dibalas dengan kekehan Len.

"Rasakan ini!" Sebuah rudal ditembakkan dan mengenai mobil Len, terpaksalah Len harus menunggu beberapa detik agar mobil tersebut muncul di _check point_.

"Rin-chan lebih curang, nih!" seru Len kesal, sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

"Bubuu!" jawab Rin acuh tak acuh yang dijawab Len dengan memiringkan lengan serta tubuhnya, membuat Rin kaget dan menjatuhkan _controller_ -nya.

"Eh?!"

"Yess! Aku menang!" Seru Len senang ketika mobil balapnya memasuki garis finis.

"Curang!" Tak terima dengan kekalahannya, Rin mencubit paha Len yang disambut teriakan kesakitan.

"Lain kali Rin nggak mau duduk di atas Lenny lagi!" seru Rin kesal, yang disambut pelukan dari belakang serta jari-jari yang gatal untuk menggelitiki. Detik selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah jerit tawa Rin yang kegelian.

"Hentikan! Lenny! Nakal! Ahahaha!" gelak Rin.

"Rin nggak mau masakin buat Lenny lagi!" seru Rin kesal yang disambut Len dengan menghentikan kenakalannya.

"Duh, Rin- _chan_ jangan marah begitu, dong~" Tawar Len menghentikan kenakalannya sambil melihat muka Rin yang memerah, desahan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya, baju serta rambut yang berantakan, dan mata biru Rin yang sedikit berair… Seperti melihatnya setelah… SHIT!

"Epp, Lenn…"

DUAK!

"A-a-ada a-ppa?"

"Tadi ada yang… Kenapa Lenny memukul paha Lenny sendiri?" tanya Rin melihat muka Len yang berkeringat serta sebuah senyum kesakitan atau dipaksa.

"Ng-nggak ada apa-apaa."

"Lenny…"

"A-aku bilang aku ngaak a-apa! Nggak kenapa-napa!" seru Len menahan sakit di bagian paha dalam Len. 'Tahan Len! Tahan! Rin-chan masih kecil!'

"Tapi…"

"R-Rin- _chan_ buatkan makan malam s-saja, a-ada telur di lemari es…"

"Oke…" jawab Rin pasrah. 'Mungkin Lenny kelaparan,' pikir Rin sambil berdiri dari pangkuan Len dan setengah berlari menuju dapur. Sementara Len dalam diam mengambil bantal terdekat dan berteriak di dalamnya.

'SAKKKIIIIIITTTTTT!'

"Lenny?"

"Y-ya?! Ada apa Rin?!" Kaget mendengar suara Rin, Len melempar bantal dan mengambil teh yang sedari tadi bertengger di samping Len. Dengan tangan bergetar Len mengangkat gelas, menumpahkan beberapa tetes teh ke atas karpet namun berpura-pura tenang dengan meminumnya. Walau tehnya kebanyakan menyirami kaos yang ia pakai.

"Nggak… Rin cuma khawatir."

"Ooh, iya Rin-chan, makasih! Aku, Len nggak apa-apa kok!"

"Bener?"

"IYA!"

"O-oke," jawab Rin ketakutan sambil berbalik menuju dapur setelah mendengar bentakan Len.

Sial, Len, kamu telah membuat Rin takut. Len menyesal telah membentak Rin.

#

Hujan masih mengguyur kota, bukan mereda namun bertambah parah. Bahkan TV lokal mengumumkan akan adanya pemadaman listrik untuk malam ini. Len sendiri sedang mengisi baterai HP-nya untuk berjaga-jaga serta menyiapkan beberapa lilin dan tentunya senter.

'Mudah-mudahan ibunya Rin sudah di rumah,' pikir Len sambil mencari korek api atau pemantik yang akan ia gunakan untuk menyalakan lilin. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan untuk Rin pulang ke kamar apartemennya pukul tujuh dan sekarang sudah pukul sembilan, di mana biasanya Len pergi bekerja hingga pukul empat pagi. Paling tidak, jika ibunya belum pulang, Len berharap kalau Rin sudah tidur. Tak tahan rasanya melihat Rin kecil ketakutan dan sendirian di apartemennya, walaupun Len bisa saja 'menculik' Rin dan membuat Rin menginap di apartemennya. Namun nama Len sendiri sudah jelek di mata tetangga karena pekerjaan malamnya.

Soal pekerjaan, karena akan ada badai, Len meminta izin tidak masuk. Sepertinya semua yang bekerja di klub juga sepemikiran dengan Len, membuat klub libur malam itu. Tentu saja! Akan ada badai yang datang! Mana mau seseorang mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk pergi ke klub malam.

Pukul sepuluh, dan lampu-lampu mulai mati. Cahaya lilin pun dinyalakan. Len sudah menyiapkan beberapa keripik serta sake untuk menemaninya. Memiliki pekerjaan malam membuatnya menjadi nokturnal. Biasanya baru pukul enam pagi ia tertidur dan bangun pukul dua atau tiga bahkan pukul empat kalau ia sedang malas. Tapi semenjak Rin sering datang, Len memastikan kalau ia harus bangun pukul dua tepat.

Semenjak Rin datang… apartemennya terasa lebih hangat, dan bersih. Len juga lebih sering tertawa ketimbang berpangku tangan menatap kosong TV sambil memakan mi ramen. Len juga makan makanan yang lebih bervariasi, karena sepertinya hobi Rin adalah memasak; Len jadi sering pergi ke swalayan untuk membeli sayur mayur, buah, bahkan daging. Semua untuk Rin tercintanya.

Serta karena Rin masihlah polos membuat Len menjadi… lebih protektif kepadanya, hal yang jarang Len lakukan pada para mantan pacarnya. Karena mereka sudah 'dewasa' mereka tak perlu dilindungi oleh Len. Mungkin karena itu pula Len merasa bosan pada wanita macam itu dan mencari hal baru dengan Rin. Tapi tetap saja, Gumi akan memotong kepalanya bila dirinya mengetahui kalau Rin masih di bawah umur.

'Tok tok'

Siapa itu? "Siapa?!" seru Len menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Lenny…"

"Rin?" Antara kaget dan cemas, Len berlari menuju pintu lalu membukanya sesegera mungkin dan menemukan Rin yang menangis. Walau penerangannya hanya berasal dari lilin, Len dapat melihat jelas kalau Rin menangis.

"R-Rin! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Ibumu mana?"

"Lenny…" ucap Rin parau.

"Y-ya sudah, yuk masuk dulu," kata Len mendorong punggung Rin agar masuk ke apartemennya. Sebelum menutup pintu, dilihatnya pintu apartemen Rin yang terbuka lebar. Karena cemas akan pencuri, Len menyuruh Rin untuk duduk dulu di depan lilin dan menanyakan di mana kunci pintu apartemennya.

#

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen Rin, Len menemukan Rin sudah tenggelam ke dalam selimut yang Len berikan sebelum ia pergi menutup pintu. Mata Rin menatap api lilin yang menari-nari karena angin yang masuk dari celah ventilasi. Imut.

"Rin lapar?" tanya Len sambil duduk di samping Rin, ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

Bertanya di mana ibunya sekarang mungkin percuma, karena sebelum mengunci pintu apartemen Rin, Len sempat masuk sebentar namun tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Kemungkinan besar ibu Rin terjebak hujan badai.

Ditemani suara hujan dan angin, suasana di ruang tamu terasa hangat. Entah karena lilin atau karena perasaan yang Len rasakan seperti saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Luka. Perasaan seperti adanya ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan, jantungnya yang terasa sesak serta perasaan baru; untuk melindungi.

"Lenny?"

"Ya Rin? Lapar? Atau kamu haus? Atau mungkin mau ke kamar mandi?" Len bertanya bertubi-tubi yang kembali dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. Namun hal selanjutnya yang Len tahu adalah; Rin merangkak menuju Len dan duduk ke dalam pangkuan Len. _Well, shit_ …

'Len, kali ini jangan sampai menghancurkan suasana lagi.'

"Lenny hangat…" ujar Rin dengan mata yang mulai mengatup.

"E-eh, y-yah, Len- _nii_ kan berdarah panas, hahaha," jawab Len gugup.

"Darah panas?" tanya Rin sambil mencari posisi yang enak untuknya hingga kepala Rin menempel ke dada Len.

"Jantung Lenny terdengar keras," ucap Rin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Len dan bersandar pada lengan Len sebagai bantal.

"E-eh? Benarkah? Mungkin karena gelap."

"Lenny takut gelap?"

"Bu-bukan karena itu…" ucap Len terburu-buru, mengibaskan tangan kanannya yang bukan menjadi tempat sandaran Rin. Tanpa sadar ia melihat Rin yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin terlihat sangat… menawan.

Ini aneh, biasanya Len hanya menganggap seorang wanita itu cantik, jarang sekali ia menganggap wanita atau gadis sebagai sesuatu yang… 'menawan'.

Jantung Len terasa sakit.

"Hmm, Rin ngantuk…" Mendengar hal itu, Len memiringkan sedikit posisi duduknya. Melihat air mukanya, Len merasa kalau Rin sudah cukup nyaman dengan posisi barunya.

Lalu semua terasa tenang. Walau badai mengamuk di luar, baik Len dan Rin merasa hangat. Tanpa disadari, Rin sudah tertidur pulas dalam pangkuan Len, sementara Len hanyut di dalam ketenangan yang nyaman serta hangat.

Merasa Rin terlalu tenang, Len melirik Rin dan mendapatinya tengah tertidur pulas. Terpikir, kalau Len harus menidurkannya ke dalam _futon_. Namun hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah: Len mencium Rin. Bukan di kening atau kepala, melainkan di bibir mungil Rin.

Hal tersebut hanya terjadi begitu saja, terasa mengalir seperti aliran sungai, terasa 'benar'.

Ketika Len menarik ciumannya… yang ia tahu adalah meminta Gumi untuk membunuh dirinya dengan cara membakarnya hidup-hidup!

Len tahu apa yang ia lakukan adalah terlarang, seluruh orang di Jepang akan berbondong-bondong datang untuk membunuhnya. Oh, betapa Len ingin menaiki mesin waktu dan membawa Rin ke abad enam belas atau tujuh belas, di mana perbedaan usia yang jauh masihlah 'normal'. Tapi… Kembali melirik Rin yang sudah tertidur pulas, entah kenapa Len akan menerima konsekuensi apa pun agar bisa bersama Rin. Gadis yang dapat membuat jantungnya copot dan tenteram pada saat yang sama.

"Lenny… Hangat…" gumam Rin. Mendengar hal itu, Len tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ya, Len akan menunggu hingga Rin dewasa. Menunggu sampai ia bisa memasangkan sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri Rin.

Sebuah senyuman terukir di muka Len.

End

#

A/n: Oke, padahal di tv lagi banyak banget pemberitaan tentang… Kau taulah… dan Blope menulis fic ini… Oke, RSJ here I come.

P.S. Len sering pindah-pindah apartemen gegara dikejar-kejar oleh para mantannya.

P.S.S. Rin manggil Len, Lenny karena menurutnya lebih mudah memanggilnya begitu ketimbang Len-nii.


End file.
